vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tifa Lockhart
"People have many things pent up inside of themselves. So many things they can never forget. Strange, isn't it?" Tifa Lockhart is a party member from Final Fantasy VII, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She and Ayla were in a tag-team together known as Bronze Fist. In Final Fantasy VII Tifa Lockhart is a childhood friend of the game's protagonist Cloud Strife, and member of eco-terrorist group, A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E., along with Barret Wallace. They fight against the mega-corporation and de-facto world governement force Shinra, which is draining the planet's energy, the Lifestream. During the game she runs a bar, disguises herself as a prostitute, encounter Sephiroth, learn of Cloud's past (because why not), and fight to save the world from Sephiroth who wants to destroy the world via Meteor due to going insane over finding the truth of his past, because the past can do that to you. In VGCW Tifa Lockhart first appeared on December 15th as part of the debut of the women's division. Prior to her debut she apparently developed an admiration of CM Punk, as images of the WWE wrestler and his iconic slogan "BEST IN THE WORLD" flashed on the screens behind her as she made her entrance. Viewers took note of this and started calling her TL Punk as a result. However Tifa's record is nowhere near as impressive as her nickname might suggest. Up until the hiatus, she lost every single one of the three fights she participated in. To her credit, she usually wasn't the one taking the fall, which put her ahead of Samus Aran and Jessie for a while. She still has a slightly better record than Gruntilda Winkybunion, although the only reason for this is that she participated in one less match than Grunty. Her first two matches were both for the Gurl Gamer #1 contender spot. In both cases she fought five opponents and gave an unremarkable performance overall. Her third match was a 3 on 3 tag match, where she tagged with fellow freedom-fighters Terra Branford and Lightning, where they were fittingly put against two women who have been fighting terrorists for years... and some shady ex-valet. Once again, Tifa's performance was unremarkable, her loss being the result of Terra getting pinned by the chick in the cop hat. This loss made her record the worst in the women's division until Grunty surpassed her by losing three matches in one night. 'Season 1: Championship or Bust (The Answer is Bust)' After the women's division returned from its long hiatus, Tifa was among the first to get a shot at becoming #1 contender for the Gurl Gamer championship. She ditched the TL Punk gimmick in exchange for... something she's better known for. Despite being the smallest and lankiest wrestler present, she managed to outlast everyone else save for Poison, who cared not for heart, tenacity or any other nonsense Tifa put up. Despite a valiant effort, Tifa was eliminated. With her never having won a match, Tifa knew she'd have to change it up if she wanted to be taken seriously and would soon bounce back with a new theme song and a new image in her next appearance in a Hell in the Cell match against Rinoa. Despite being slammed through the walls of the cell, she managed to keep her opponent at bay with a Dolphin Kick, scoring the pinfall to claim victory. She continued the trend on the following stream, where she wrestled the relative newcomer Chie. With the crowd chanting "HEY HEY HEY" in reference to her old party member Barret Wallace, she quickly squashed Chie in a Last Man Standing match, showing the world that there was a fierce singles competitor hidden in Tifa all along. Wanting to continue her winning streak, Tifa faced off against newcomer Chell on June 6th. But the test subject proved to be a much fiercer opponent than Chie or Rinoa, and she took control of the match, reversing all of Tifa's attempts at offense and dealing heavy damage with a series of suplexes. After a short fight, a final neckbreaker from Chell was enough to keep Tifa down for the three-count and end the match in such a dominating fashion that even the commentators acknowledged that it wasn't even close. Have Tifa's recent wins just been a result of lucky matchups against poor competitors? She's going to have to prove herself a real contender soon, or she may find her success is at an end. 'Season 2: Dirge of WVGCW' On July 17th Tifa was up against none other than the Terror herself. From the get-go it looked like a total squash match but Tifa proved her worth by holding her own decently enough against Terra, even surviving getting speared through he barricade. Ultimately though Terra crushed her, but Tifa found dignity in the defeat proving that she might not be as bad as she seems. Not to be put down by this loss, she would face off against Videl, who was seeking to restore some pride to her family name after her father was humiliated in an Iron Man match the night before, in an Iron Woman match on August 1st. Early on the contest seemed farely even, but as the match went on, Tifa slowly began to take control of the match, going on to win 4-2, saving the lifestream, yet dooming the earth. Once again, Tifa showed that she had potential and is nowhere near as bad as some have claimed. Tifa went on to defeat Tina Armstrong on September 13 and Elizabeth on December 5th, winning convincingly each time. 'Season 3: Crisis Core' Tifa redebuted after the Beauty Explosion on January 11th in a triple threat contender's match for the Gurl Gamer Championship against Chell and Ayla. Tifa teamed up with Ayla to eliminate Chell early in the match, and nearly shut down the cave woman on her own, but eventually succumbed to a submission, losing her opportunity at the title. Tifa proved she wasn't done chasing the title when she crushed Cate Archer on February 13th in a fast paced, heavy hitting match. 'Season 4: No More Tears' After losing to the team of Chun-Li, Cammy, and Poison while tag teaming with Terra Branford and Lightning on the April 10th show, Tifa had a change of gear. After the May 9th show, in which she lost to She-Hulk, she had a change of theme and attitude on her next showing on June 13th. And this appeared to motivate her well going up against Bayonetta, who would be backed by her nWo comrade Sindel at ringside. Despite the Queen of Edenia's presence, however, Tifa pounded into Bayonetta hard, enduring the witch's customary counters and ending the match in short order before Sindel could interfere heavily, sending a message that Tifa was about to fight harder than she ever had. And this would prove true at Breakdown IV, where Tifa would fight former Champion Carmen Sandiego, in which Tifa would show her victory over the nWo was no fluke, pounding the thief into a pulp and coming out ahead after two Premium Hearts. Things are looking bright for Tifa coming into the new season, and there will be no more crying from her. Season 5: Limit Break With her new intro and new outfit, Tifa was fresh and ready to challenge the WVGCW title, from popularity and win record. The champion Chell was so impressed with her work that she gave her the chance to win a contenders shot and no one else. If Tifa could beat Chell, she would get the chance to win the title from her. TIfa and Chell went at each other brutally, and each seemed as close to winning as the other. In the end though, it was Chell who would pull ahead and take the win, but Tifa's efforts in the fight had impressed her. Chell seemed to want TIfa to be the one to challenge her reign anyway, but a certain secret agent got in the way, Cate Archer. Cate's incredible record, tarnished only by a loss to Tifa before, was enough for her to enter the WVGCW title scene. She showed what she could do by beating the woman who defeated Tifa before, She-Hulk, and challenged Tifa to a match to determine the contender for Chell's title. TIfa and Cate fought a very technical battle, but in the end Cate's reversals and counters made a mess of Tifa's all-out brutality, and she was taken down unceremoniously. Tifa will have to climb back up the ranks if she wants her Contenders shot, but it likely won't take too long for such a powerful wrestler. 'Season 6: The Price of Freedom' Undeterred by this recent setback, Tifa took back to the ring against another Final Fantasy Heroine in Lightning. Giving it all she had, she took the fight to the former Security Guard by taking an early lead, before Lightning ultmately pulled the momentum back into her corner to take the win. Record